The Rise of Bataar (Part 1)
by KingOrion25
Summary: Anna , Elsa , Kristoff , Olaf, and the spirits must find and stop a man who wants revenge. (Don’t read if you havent seen Frozen 2 )
1. Beggining

Leave comments, suggestions, creative criticism, and overall general improvement below. Hope you enjoy.

1 year after the coronation of Queen Anna , and her marriage with Kristoff Bjorgman all seemed well . Elsa , Honeymaren , and the spirits protected the forest and Ahtohallan was perfect . But in Arendelle ... "Hey Olaf what's up" said Anna . "Oh nothing just thinking" answered Olaf . "Oh ok about what" Anna said. "Remember when I asked you if old people understand everything, well I still don't understand the entire trip after that and that was a year ago." "Well neither do I, no matter how old you are you will never understand everything." "Well that's a bummer". "Well I guess but I gotta go try not to think so hard you melt" Anna said jokingly.

In the Enchanted forest Elsa mounted on the Nokk were searching for Bruni gale brought a message for Elsa. I'm coming for you, The Nokk , Bruni, Gale , Anna , Kristoff , your snow friend , and the earth giants." "I'm coming for you ? Gale where'd you get this from." Then gale blew leaves in an order that says I picked it up in the sky . "Nokk I'm going to Arendelle" said Elsa firmly . "Honeymaren can you and Ryder take care of the forest while I'm gone ." "It'd be our honor," Honeymaren said bowing low. "We're friends you don't have to be so formal, I'm not the queen . Honeymaren looked puzzled and asked, " Why did you give it up servants, a castle, and you got to do whatever you wanted ." Elsa replied, " I just wasn't happy I'm happy here not in Arendelle being the queen ." "Ok , well see you in a couple days ."

Elsa arrived in Arendelle the next day and had breakfast with her sister. After breakfast Anna took them to the chapel where Elsa started by saying, "I have bad news. Yesterday i got a note saying someone out there is going to get us and the spirits ." "Where'd you get it from" Olaf interrupted . "Gale brought it to me he found it in the air ." "You should go to Ahtohallan to find the answer," Kristoff said . "That would take to long" Anna and Elsa said in unison " and this is in the present" she continued." "We must leave Arendelle to keep the people safe." "Right" everyone agreed .


	2. Search

Anna, Elsa , Kristoff, and Olaf set off before dusk to go back to the forest where they came across Ryder " Elsa what are you doing here Honeymaren said you were in Arendelle with Anna... Ok what are you doing." " Where's Gale" asked Elsa? "Right here helping me pick apples for the reindeer," replied Ryder cheerfully. "Good, okay Gale I need you to take us to where you found the note you gave me." Gale took them to a cave under the remains of the destroyed dam. "Be on alert," said Elsa as she went further into the cave. Anna used a stick and some flint to make a torch. "This is a deep cave," "very very deep, Anna said agreeing to Elsa's statement." As Elsa seemed worried Anna comforted her and said, l Honeymaren and Ryder must be doing a lot better than us and we're really close."

"Bruni, where are you," Honeymaren said playfully due to a lack of chores. "Stop playing we have to feed the reindeer they're hungry," Ryder said. "They eat twelve pounds a day they're always hungry," she said due to Ryder's outlook. "Look Elsa left us in charge and I'm not gonna let one slip-up occur." "Look on the bright side , Elsa , her sister, and her friends are probably doing much better than us," a cheerful Honeymaren said.

"STOP" yelled Kristoff. "There's a landslide ." "I'll freeze the ground,Anna stay behind me to light the way, Kristoff grab Olaf and come after Anna," said Elsa taking control. "Yes ma'am," said Kristoff jokingly. As Elsa's plan was carried out a knee-high amount of water awaited them at the bottom. They started trudging threw as the water became thicker and murkier . Finally they climbed up a ladder and enter a room threw a vault like door. As they entered an old man sat in a rocking chair and said, " I've been expecting you."


End file.
